


Trust and Honesty

by oakleaf_bearer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), Magic Reveal, im sorry about how angsty this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf_bearer/pseuds/oakleaf_bearer
Summary: i had the idea for this, and then my friend told me to make it as angsty as possible, so i'm so sorry for thisthank you to @acuppacrylics for beta reading and for upping the angst as much as she physically couldblame her for your pain
Kudos: 49





	Trust and Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> i had the idea for this, and then my friend told me to make it as angsty as possible, so i'm so sorry for this 
> 
> thank you to @acuppacrylics for beta reading and for upping the angst as much as she physically could  
> blame her for your pain

Merlin 

It was a snap decision, a judgement based more on instinct than actual thought. The bandit's arrow was already on its way to Arthur. Merlin barely had time to react, throwing out his hand and shouting a quick enchantment.  
The arrow hovered in the air inches from Arthur's face.  
Arthur's eyes crossed as he stared it, confusion furrowing his brow before realisation struck him. He frantically looked around, eyes searching the forest.  
His eyes met Merlin.  
The forest felt silent after the fury of the battle.  
Arthur stared at Merlin. A look of disbelief, hurt, pain crossed his face. His arms dropped to his sides in defeat, sword dangling from his fingers, shoulders slumped under his armour. The unspoken truth hung in the air between them.  
The arrow dropped to the floor.  
Merlin turned away from Arthur and ran. His feet carried him through the trees, over logs and rocks and the uneven forest floor, between guards arresting the surviving bandits, and out, away from Arthur, away from his magic, away from the dreadful reality of his mistake.  
Merlin dropped to the floor, gasping sobs forcing their way out of his lips. Arthur had seen him. He had seen Merlin use magic.  
Merlin's mind began to race, tripping over every possible outcome. Arthur has a responsibility, to Uther, to Camelot. He would always be the dutiful son.  
Gaius would be implicated as well. And maybe Gwen. Anyone who had ever helped or been friends with Merlin.  
If he left now he would never be able to return to Camelot. He would be hunted for the rest of his life, never stopping, never being normal again.  
He would never be able to help Arthur fulfil his destiny.  
If he was fast, he might be able to make it back to Camelot before the guards. He could say goodbye to Gaius and gather some things before sneaking out again. He could explain how badly he had messed up and thank Gaius for everything he had done for him.  
Merlin started running again. 

Arthur

Arthur pushed through the guards. His heart beat a dreadful march inside his ribs and his vision swam.  
Sorcerer  
The word sat uncomfortably loud in Arthur's head.  
He was faced with undeniable proof of a sorcerer, and yet he found himself refusing to accept it. Merlin had stopped the arrow before it hit him. Before it killed him.  
His father had made it clear his whole life, magic was not to be trusted. It was corruptive, dangerous thing only wielded by creatures of pure malice. No sorcerer was capable of compassion, of love. And yet...  
Merlin was not a bad person. In fact, he was the best person Arthur knew. He was unwavering in his faith and support in Arthur, even when they were fighting. He had stayed by his side, smiling, throughout countless half-baked plans and impulsive ideas. Why would a sorcerer help him after everything his family has done? All of the people executed, all of the lives ruined?  
With a sick feeling, Arthur wondered how many other times Merlin had saved his life. How much has he missed?  
Finally, Arthur reached the horses. Merlin's was still there. He couldn't have gotten far.  
Arthur shouted a quick command at one the guards for them to meet him back at the castle before swinging himself up into his saddle. 

Arthur burst into Gaius' chambers. The physician slowly turned from where he was sorting vials.  
'ls there anything I can help you with, sire?'  
Arthur breathed hard. 'Merlin. Where is he?'  
Gaius wavered. His hand hovered above the shelf of bottles. He hesitated before he answered. 'The last I saw of him, he was going with you to the forest. He said something about bandits.'  
Arthur dropped into a chair, hand covering his face. 'Did you know?'  
'Know what, sire?'  
He looked up at Gaius, eyes shining with tears. 'He has magic, Gaius. He's a sorcerer.'  
Gaius didn't move. 'What will you do?'  
'I should tell my father.'  
'Will you?'  
Arthur started at him, wide eyed. 'I don't know.' The tears began to fall. 'Please help me.'

Merlin

A flock of birds soared past the turrets of the castle. Merlin watched them absentmindedly, the breeze drying the tears on his cheeks.  
Arthur knew. It was only a matter of time until he found him.  
Merlin knew he would be angry. This wasn't a betrayal easily forgiven. Merlin had lied to him, he had broken his trust. There was no coming back from that.  
The door behind him creaked open. Merlin didn't need to turn to know it was Arthur.  
'What are you doing up here?' Arthur's voice was quiet.  
Merlin peered over the edge of the battlement to the ground below, silent.  
'Merlin, we have to talk.'  
'About what?'  
'I saw you.'  
Merlin heard Arthur step closer behind him.  
'You've come to arrest me.'  
Arthur paused before answering. 'I don't have to.'  
Finally, Merlin turned.  
Arthur looked pained. His face was blotchy and his shoulders were slumped. With a flicker of recognition, Merlin realised he had been crying.  
Arthur stepped closer until he was finally level with Merlin. 'When I realised you were a sorcerer, I was scared. My father has raised me to fear magic. But you saved my life. You stopped that arrow.'  
Merlin let out a damp laugh. 'That's not the only time I've saved your life.'  
'I guessed as much. It made me wonder how much I've missed.'  
'You are pretty oblivious sometimes.'  
Arthur laughed. Merlin felt himself smile along with him.  
'You're not going to arrest me?'  
Turning to look out across Camelot and the setting sun, Arthur sighed. 'I think perhaps my father is wrong. Magic isn't all evil.'  
'It's your destiny to bring about Camelot's Golden Age. I think magic will play a part in that.'  
He clapped Merlin on the shoulder. 'Maybe it will. I'll be glad to have you as a friend when the time comes.'


End file.
